The present invention relates to slide stick calendars of the type which were used in medieval times to keep track of the days of the week, dates of the month and the months. Today perpetual calendars of this type are sold as novelty items which can be mounted on the wall in homes and offices. The date and day slide sticks of such calendars need to be manually manipulated daily and, of course, frequently, this is not possible to do on a daily basis. In other instances, owners of the calendars simply forget to manipulate them. Typical of patents comprising the technology which relates to such wall calendars are the following:
U.S. Pat. No. 192,118, Gale PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 209,453, Bryant et al PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 249,536, Lewis PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 256,255, Votti PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 422,090, Miller PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 476,263, Guidinger PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 557,743, Winiker PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 885,222, Borland PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 1,154,997, Markham
Of these patents, the Markham U.S. Pat. No. 1,154,997 utilizes gearing for manipulating its slides and it is believed that this gearing is meant to be connected to some kind of a hand crank since the calendar is apparently a large wall calendar used in railway stations for the benefit of the traveling public. The Winiker U.S. Pat. No. 557,743, utilizes a clock to power an indicator which travels along a row of date indicia to designate the date of the month. The indicia are fixed and a month designator is initially manually adjusted at the beginning of each month. None of these patents employ a clock motor to power the day, date and month slides and, accordingly, none of them seek to solve the problem presented by the fact that there are different numbers of days in some months than others, and in leap years February has twenty-nine days instead of twenty-eight.